Christmas Special's
by Beast Master12
Summary: A series of Christmas Special's. (Rated T for safety, can range into M content due to language or sexuality) -(Story image does NOT belong to me, wish I now who to credit though)
1. 2014 (Part 1)

**A/N: This is a two part Christmas Special, part one is on Christmas Eve (The 24th) and Part two is on Christmas Day (The 25th).**

* * *

><p><span>2014 Christmas Special<span>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Happy Painful Merry Christmas<span>**

(Part 1)

* * *

><p>"I hate this mission...I hate this place...I hate the damned air in this terrible castle ruins..." Lucy was mumbling to her breath to herself, her shoulders slouched in a annoyed manner and a slight limp in her slow steps.<p>

She really didn't like this place, it gave her the creeps and not to mention the heavy air in the stuffy halls of this run down castle gave off an evil feel to it. Instinctively Lucy hugged herself trying to keep warm from the cold chilly air of winter as it seeped through the cracks and a poor form of self comfort, which by the way, didn't work very well. Her self confidence to go further started to drop; where was Natsu when she needed him? Right, they ended up get separated after he stupidly had the idea to hug an unstable pillar right when they got into the place.

Lucy allowed herself to recall the memory even though she knew it would only give her a headache to think how stupid Natsu could be sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>"So this is the place the treasure's in?" A raven headed, topless male with a dark blue tattoo on his chest of a fairy; heaved.<em>

_"According to the map, yes, this is the place." A scarlet haired woman confirmed while effortlessly ignoring his nakedness in the dead of winter._

_It was a norm for him to be bare naked no matter the weather, summer was understandable but winter was unreasonable, but he wasn't affected by it in the least like usual. "Gray, clothes." Lucy's voice could be heard in the back ground as Gray let out a shocked 'gah!', then went off looking for his lost shirt._

_"But it's so creepy. Do we really need to go in there? Can't we just, I don't know...Let happy go in instead?" Lucy suggested looking a little creeped out when looking at the massively run down castle._

_Happy gave her a shocked look like he was being a live sacrificed for some evil occult; he quick flew behind his guardian/parent claiming Lucy was a being a big meany._

_"Natsu help me! Lucy want's to sacrifice me instead of herself." _

_"Urk, how could you Luce? You're willing to throw Happy to the flames without a thought! I thought we were friends." Natsu backed away with his hands up like he was asking her to stay away; his always so dramatic._

_Lucy felt a vein swell on her temple and her fist tightened in rage, did this idiot have to always make it look like it's her fault all the time!? She was about to burst but instead she managed to hold back her 'Lucy kick' or 'Lucy punch' and simply resort to a puff of her cheeks and a mumbled comment she knew he was going to hear. "Stupid cat."_

_"Anyways we should head inside and get this over with." Gray starting heading toward the castle ruins, Erza following behind him._

_Natsu and Happy burst back to life sprinting pass them to beat the group to the huge front doors made of wood. He looked up at it with aw and Lucy was pretty sure she could see sparkles around him because he was so fascinated. Lucy let out a sigh and joined the rest of them at the entrance despite the constant shivers running up and down her spine__._

_Erza stepped forward palms on the door readying to give it a good shove, Gray joined and the two of them opened the old doors with a loud creak. Even though the chill were still there Lucy couldn't help be baffled with how beautiful still the inside looked._

_The floor was caked with dust put the pattern was still visible and surely would have been the most glorious floor they'll ever walk on if it was cleaned and polished properly. The ceiling raised high above their heads held by six carefully hand crafted designed pillars, the ceiling itself was falling apart but the remaining fragments showed them there once was a painting spread across it._

_"It must of been pretty in the past." Erza said admiring the old ruins and also observing the surrounding._

_"Waaa~ Check it out Happy! These pillars are awesome! How big do you think they are?" Natsu stood by one of the pillars, the one that looked the most broken too._

_"I don't know Natsu, maybe you could measure it with your arms?" Happy floated behind Natsu with observing eyes scanning up and down the once pretty pillar, Natsu nodded._

_"I'll check!" Natsu cheered; Lucy's eyebrow twitch and she was quick to try and stop him, and like usual, it didn't._

_"Natsu stop!" Lucy yelled, her Fairy Tail marked hand stretched out in a feeble attempt to reach him._

_Natsu hugged the pillar and waited for a second when nothing happened her tried connecting his hand around it's rock body, obviously it being to big, he couldn't reach it. __Gray started giggling when nothing happened._

_"Haha, you seriously thought it was going to crumble the moment Natsu touched it." He closed his eyes and nodded his head disapprovingly._

_"WELL NATSU BREAKS EVERYTHING!" Lucy finally retorted back with a yell, it was about time with her temper._

_"Oh no," Natsu suddenly blurred out, all heads whipped to him then slowly looked up as the pillar he was still hugging started to crumble apart._

_The ground started to vibrate as well as the whole building was beginning to shake, the stone walls shuddered under the pressure of it's heavy roofs. Lucy looked around in a panic, they needed to get out of the way from the falling debris, her eyes landed on Nastu still hugging the crumbling support system. In her mind she was thinking he was an idiot for not letting go but then she saw the strained expression on his face. He was trying to hold of the structure and keep it from falling apart right away._

_He said something to Happy that she couldn't hear over the crashing sound of stone against stone; each heavy piece crashed and destroyed the beautiful flooring, dust scattered making it hard to breath normally without coughing every third breath._

_"Natsu!" Lucy called, the dust clouds now to thick to see him or anyone within a 3 feet radius._

_Happy came bursting through the dust cloud, arms out front like he was some type of super man or more like super cat. He swooped down and picked Lucy up, her feet leaving the ground in a rush as a part of the ceiling fell right were she was previously standing._

_"That was a close one huh Lucy?" _

_"Yeah. A little to close." Lucy agreed shakily, her nerves quivering in shock of almost being crushed._

_"Lucy!?" Erza called out some where within the massive dust storm bellow their floating feet._

_Lucy tried to pier through the disturbed particles to see if anyone one of them were okay. She couldn't see them but their voices confirmed they were alive, the first seemed to be Erza then Gray with a grumbling comment, "I'm alright, thanks for asking." _

_But no signs of Natsu. The ground rumbled again and this time a little squeak came from Erza then it went silent, there wasn't even an 'are you okay?' from Gray. Lucy asked Happy to bring her back down and with a little hesitance he finally agreed and descended. The dust was slowly clearing and in the blurred distance Lucy could almost spot an area that looked like it broke into a dip; she slowly approached with Happy hot on her tail._

_"Erza? Gray? Natsu?" Lucy called out to her comrades and friends but she didn't get an answer, her heart sank and she was reminded of the horrible evil chill she felt before entering the place._

_"Natsu!" Happy called to his best bud, eyes filled with worry, looking all around trying to find the salmon haired dragon slayer._

_Lucy got closer to the dark spot on the floor, she was only a mere 10 feet away when the ground under her feet broke apart and she was falling. A scream left her mouth as she rapidly fell down to who knows where; Happy to busy looking and calling for Nastu to notice she fell to her doom._

* * *

><p>And that brings her back to the present time where she's alone, hurt, worried, lost, and a bit scared. She's been walking for an hour trying to find a way out but each twist and turns felt like she was getting herself more lost then finding an exit that just might not exist. Lucy looked up to the stone walls trapping her in and way from the fresh air outside, she let out a discouraged sigh.<p>

The building rumbled and the dirt between the packed stones spilled out, a faint yell echoed through the long and almost seemingly endless halls. A voice she reviled in comfort to every time she needed a shoulder to lean on, his voice seemed to lick her heart and it skipped at beat in hopeful excitement.

Lucy picked up the pace even though her ankle panged with pain with each step; she ended up twisting it the wrong way when she landed ungracefully at the bottom of the pit of darkness.

When Lucy first woke up after the fall she realized that she was in some sort of lower level of the abandoned castle. That much was obvious but not knowing what else was down there with her was a fear she'll have to suffer until she finds out.

She took another turn and finally she was faced with something different than the normal bricked walls she's been seeing at every turn or dead end. A rotting wooden door with rusted metal hinges stood before her, the handle cakes with copper colored rust and pilling black paint. With a nervous gulp she gathered her courage and willed herself to grab the handle and yank the old door open.

On the other side was a large chamber with chains hanging on one side of the wall and on the other a pile of cages; it was a torture room. Lucy looked at it with a discomforting feel in the pit of her stomach, the room before her looked like a scene straight out of a horror novel. Straight across from her, on the far side of the room was another door just like the one she just opened.

In order to get further Lucy needed to get passed this horrible room and hopefully on the other side of the second door was a path that leads straight to Natsu.

Lucy hugged herself in order to try and keep her shivers at bay, by both the cold and the fear.

'One step at a time', Lucy wielded her mind to repeat; like a mantra to keep the evil at bay. 'One more step', her mind shifted due to being so close to leaving this petrifying place, a mistake she regretted. At that very same moment the whole floor began to crack and shake violently sending Lucy to the ground painfully, her palms scrapped the sand paper floor ripping open her skin in small scratches. Lucy hissed in pain but ignored it trying to get some balance on the shaky flooring.

Once it stopped and Lucy was free to get back on her two feet, she immediately looked around while forced herself to ignore the picking pain on her palms. Part of the ceiling collapsed blocking her way back to where she came, she looked up through the hole in the ceiling but all she could see was another. A level above her, she glanced at the pile of rubble and tried to figure out if there was enough for her to crawl up it and reach the upper level.

_"LUCY~!"_

A voice faintly rang out, her heart beating a little faster than usual and definitely not from fear. She tried calling back.

"NATSU~!"

Lucy listened to her voice travel further away bouncing off the walls and traveling to who knows how far. All she really wanted was to have some company in times like these, preferably a particular pink headed idiot who actually started this whole ordeal.

When she didn't get another call back she decided it be better keep moving than stand still and rot away waiting for help. She crawled up the rumble and tried reaching for the flooring to the level above; she was high enough to pull her upper body up and using all her strength she pushed up to lift her feet off the piles of broken ceiling. Her chest slammed onto the floor to keep the balance as her legs still remained dangling, gravity trying to drag her back down the hole she was crawling up of.

Having a large chest some times wasn't a blessing, especially at times like these. The pressure made it hard to breath and hard to move without having to drag her beautiful baby blue blouse across the dust covered dirty floor of the ruins. She groaned when she knew she had no other choice but to do it, just in order to try and get out of the annoying predicament.

~*O*~

Time seemed to move slowly after she moved up a level, the walls were the same, the air was the same and the endless feeling of no escape was the same. How deep did she fall exactly? How many levels were there under the castle ruins? And where was Natsu and the others?

"Arrrah~!" Lucy yelled while roughly rubbing both hands through her already tangled hair.

Having enough of walking around endlessly with no company she finally pulled out her gate keys, a small part of her conscious tried to figure out why she didn't do this from the star; pulling out the one she was looking for.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!" A ding dong bell rang in the background and a puff of pure white clouds suddenly appeared.

When it cleared, there bowing her head was a girl dressed like a maid with broken shackles on her slender wrists. Her short hair the color of pink -unlike natsu's who's is salmon pink- flowed downward, the cute maid straightened up to reveal dull yet lively blue eyes.

"Punishment time Hime?" She asked longingly.

Lucy didn't have the energy to tell her no and instead went right ahead and asked what needed to be done.

"I need to get to Natsu, can't you get me there?"

Virgo looked like she was debating her answer and finally came to a decision.

"Sorry Hime, the walls are to unstable to dig a clear path to anywhere." Her thin eyebrows frown for a slight second then when back to neutral.

Lucy was about to thank her for at least trying to help when Virgo beat her to the punch.

"I can lead you to him Hime, If she wished to see her Prince." Virgo's blank face some how gave off the feeling like she was internally smirking at Lucy's request to get to Natsu and not any of the others that are her with her.

Lucy blushed madly then waved it off nonchalantly, although she didn't turn down the offer. Virgo lead the way as they turned corners, went through doors and rooms Lucy swore she probably would have never found on her own; Virgo paused her steady walk almost causing Lucy to run right into her.

"Virgo?"

"Get done Hime!" Virgo turned around and shoved poor unaware Lucy to the ground, her cheek squished to the floor.

A moment later the walls shock again, almost as angry as the last. Virgo protected Lucy with her body as crumbles of grounded cement fell from the ceiling like sand, the walls sounded like the were groaning in pain and with one last shake a sigh of release escaped through the settling air. Virgo helped Lucy back on her feet.

"Hime, the building is unsafe you need to get out before it collapses on itself." Virgo mentioned.

Lucy shock her head knowing already that she needed out and soon but it's not like she has much of a choice, she was completely lost if not for Virgo.

"Oh and by the way Hime. Merry Christmas." Suddenly Virgo had a Santa hat on her head and a small little present in her two offering hands.

Lucy just stared for a second taking in what time of the year it was.

That's right, they were on a mission on Christmas eve so Lucy can get some money to pay for the present she had planned for Team Natsu. Her heart sank at the thought Christmas eve was over and now it was Christmas. And here she is trapped under a forgotten castle trying to find a way out rather than at home making her wonderful Christmas dinner she had all planned out.

"Thank's Virgo." Lucy grabbed the little present from her celestial friends had and looked at the beautiful starry sky wrapping complemented with the all the zodiac stickers on it.

A little note was stuck to the bottom and Lucy plucked it off the read it fist, her fingers fumble with the small card when she finally go it open, in block letters said 'MERRY CHRISTMAS'. Just under neath it was 'LUCY!' followed by little comments from the rest of her spiritual friends.

_Taurus: Keep care of that smoooookin' hot body Lucy and Merry Christmas._

_Leo (aka Loke): Merry Christmas beautiful. Let's go on a date some time._

_Cancer: Let me style your hair for your date. Ebi. _

The rest had similar comments and they all wished her a Merry Christmas, her heart squeezed with joy and thanked Virgo again. She opened the present, careful to not ruin the pretty wrapping; she lifted the lid from the small box and inside was a black wrist band with the Fairy Tail symbol stitched on, her lips broke into a smile.

"It's a matching set for you and Natsu." Virgo boldly stated.

Lucy blush furiously, her hands up in the air with her yelling about it being unnecessary. They weren't a couple, they didn't need matching sets of anything but Virgo always seemed to have the need to do that. Just like the other time with the whole Nirvanna ordeal where Virgo gave them matching outfits after she protected Natsu from falling off a water fall.

It was probably around that time Lucy realized she had a little be more feelings for the salmon headed boy than the rest of the male populace of Fairy Tail.

"Anyway. Continue to lead the way before I run out of magic energy." Lucy waved off Virgo's little snickering in the corner.

They continued on there way and every time Virgo stopped the earthquakes picked up again and only keep getting worst but to Lucy's relief they managed to raise up 5 more levels. At this point Lucy also wondered how the hell did she survive the fall; a tingling feeling came from her keys and she felt the presence of Aries. Lucy smile and whispered a thank you.

Virgo took two more turns before coming to stop in front of two huge double doors just like the one at the entrance above ground, without a word Virgo pushed the doors open on her own. Reveal inside a treasure room, the floor was barely visible with how much gold and other riches littered all over it. Lucy's mouth almost dropped but instead of being baffled by the riches it was from the three figures sitting at a table chatting it up like there was nothing wrong, even the blue feline was there happily eating away at his fish.

A vein popped on her forehead as she stomped her way over to the very group she though was just as lost as she was, rage almost completely over coming her. Virgo cleared her through to help Lucy get their attention, when their heads turned to see Lucy their expression gave away their thoughts. 'What took you so long?' Lucy's eyebrow twitch, while she was desperately trying to calm her raging storm in her stomach Virgo decided it was the perfect time to pass out Christmas presents.

* * *

><p>Lucy slammed the door to her apartment, her hands still in fists with how angry she was. How the hell could they be so heartless!? She was lost for hours, in danger of being crush and berried alive and all the did the whole time was sit around chatting, waiting for her to just show up like it was nothing. She threw her jacket onto the floor with a huff and headed straight to the bathroom to get cooled down, hopefully enough to still make that Christmas dinner she planned for them. But then again she was so pissed she didn't think they even deserve it anymore.<p>

When she got out she felt a lot better until it was ruined with the very three people she was so angry about who are sitting comfortably in her apartment like it was their home too. Instead of blowing up like she did back at the treasure room she decided to just settle with a pounding headache and try to gain the Christmas spirit back.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you guys serious?" Lucy lowly spoke, her throat felt swollen and it was hard to speak.<em>

_"Yo Lucy. You've been gone for hours, what took you so long?" Gray said, he was sincere but to Lucy his words were cold hearted at best._

_Her lips squeezed tightly together until it lost it's color; she was so angry, so disappointed and so let down, she couldn't find the word to express how hurt she felt. Until the one person she was looking forward to seeing said the words that sent her over the edge._

_"Luce! Finally you're here! Look at all the stuff in here, isn't it amazing?" Natsu cheered, his arms open as if he could hug all the jewels in the room._

_"I don't want to hear that from you." Lucy growled. _

_Natsu turned, a look of confusion written all over his face, he didn't understand why Lucy was so upset. His heightened hearing allowed him to hear her words but still he asked. __"What?"_

_"I DON'T. WANT. TO HEAR. THAT FROM. YOU!" She busted, up until now her bangs covered her eyes shrouding them in darkness, now her head held high and eyes filled with hurt stared into Natsu's soul._

* * *

><p>Now that she looked closer their face's looked gloomy and sad, she guess they finally are feeling the hurt she intended for them to feel the first time around. She took a seat on her desk chair and crossed her arms over her overly large chest, a look of lingering anger on her face. Erza was the first to speak.<p>

"Sorry Lucy. We didn't realize that you were in deeper trouble than we thought." The scarlet's haired eyes were down cast and lips in a sad frown.

"We heard from Virgo that you were several floor down and that it was structurally unstable, that you could of been trap and or crush alive." Gray's tone sounded like he was in pain.

Lucy listened to them and then shifted her eyes to Natsu who's eyes never looked up to her since she came back into the room. His lips sealed shut and hands balled into fist to his sides; Happy sitting beside him his eyes also down like Erza's.

"Having anything to add Natsu?" She coolly added.

Natsu flinched, he opened his mouth to say something but Happy cut in before he could say anything.

"Natsu did try looking for you but...Your sent...He couldn't find it." He started trailing off.

"So you gave up, just like that." Lucy said so heartlessly Natsu felt his heart almost shatter to a thousand pieces.

He bit the back of his lip, the iron taste of blood touch his tasted bugs on his tongue and he force back a building whimper.

"He didn't give up for a long time and even said he would never give up until he found you." Gray included, Lucy's judging eyes looked at him and he felt like shrinking under her stare.

"So in other words he sooner or later gave up on his words and stopped looking." Lucy refused to forgive them yet.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue.<strong>

**Next update: December 25, 2014**

**Happy Christmas Eve everyone!**


	2. 2014 (Part 2)

2014 Christmas Special

* * *

><p><strong><span>Happy Painful Merry Christmas<span>**

(Part 2)

* * *

><p>Natsu had got up and left through the front door unlike his usual escape out the window, Lucy felt a pang of regret but it was quickly over-righted by her annoyance to his silent behavior. Happy flew after him with his ears down and a trail of sadness following behind him.<p>

"Don't blame Nastu, he didn't want to stop looking but we manage to convince him to take a break. He was beating himself up to much to the point where his hands were bleeding." Erza finally looked up to stare straight into Lucy's eyes.

Brown meet brown eyes, a spark of understanding went through the two girls; girl language only girls know. Gray looked back and forth between them two, a confused look expressed through his eyebrows. Lucy suddenly let out a big sigh dragging Gray's eyes to see her reaction, she leaned back crossing her legs.

"It's Christmas, I really don't want to ruin the things I had planned. I guess...I could try to see through a few things." Lucy looked away onto the ground, wondering if all this fighting was worth ruining Christmas.

Erza nodded and then looked at Gray giving him the look that said it was about time they left Lucy to herself. He nodded in return and got himself off the chair he sat on; he picked up his jacket from the backrest and put it on while heading towards the door. Erza joined him and the two waved their goodbye's and said their 'see you later's'; they closed the door behind them.

Lucy watched them leave, once they were gone she twirled the chair around to face her desk, her notes for her novel spread out on it's surface from the last time she worked on it. She looked at a particular line on one of her pages, there meaning striking a cord in her heart.

_'If she was to be angry at me, hate me for the rest of time then I rather stay silent and let her release her feelings at me than never be by her side ever again. So let her hate me, let her be forever angry at me; as long as I'm with her I'll be satisfied."_

~*O*~

Lucy had just finished making a specially made, extra spicy apple pie for one particular partner she planned to finally apologies to. She placed her hands on her hip to look on at her table full of cooked and fried goods; most of the desserts still in the fridge to keep cold, specifically a certain cake for a certain scarlet hair girl friend of hers. She breathed in a big breath of air and released it through her nose; preparing herself to call her partners over for dinner. Hopefully they'll still be in the mood to com.

She made her way over to her new lacrima and called the guild, Mira answered with a cheery hello.

"Lucy, why hello and Merry Christmas." Her smile almost splitting her face in half, any more she might be looking more creepy than appealing.

Lucy returned with a happy 'Merry Christmas' of her own and then asked if Erza, Gray or Natsu were at the guild at the moment. Mira lost her smile for a moment but it quickly returned and then she nodded her head, leaving the lacrima and Lucy by herself to wait. After a moment went by Gray stepped into the lacrima's view, his face looking a bit gloomy but still all together; fine.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?"

Lucy explained to him that she had a surprise at her place and that she should get Erza, Happy and even Natsu to come; no excuses. In order for him to not ask to many questions, like 'are you still angry?' She hung up the lacima leaving him dumbfounded and no other choice but to do as she said.

Once Lucy was disconnected she immediately starting putting up the remaining Christmas decoration all over her apartment, even the mistletoe. Though she made sure that it was placed over her window so no one would be able to walk underneath it and not forcing her or anyone over to kiss one another. It was the last item to be positioned and when she back to way to see the whole room and it's Christmas spirited glory; the door bell rang.

She rushed to the door and pulled it open to let Team Natsu enter the room, they all looked a bit down but at least Gray and Erza gained some spirit back unlike a certain pinkette. Her heart skipped a beat at how terrible she now felt for saying such harsh words to him and about him, she knew better that any of it wasn't true. It was a fact that Natsu would never give up on anyone he cared about, sometimes he would be so desperate he need someone to calm him down, and that was what Erza had told her a couple of hours before.

Lucy had time to think her own feelings over and about how the other regretting their actions despite them not being completely in the wrong. Only because she was upset at that point, she neglected to see things another way. But Lucy loved Christmas and she didn't want to spend Christmas alone like many other times she has in the past before meeting Fairy Tail, so she thought it over. She was now forgiving and forgetting the pointless ordeal and trying to mend her relationship with her friends again.

"Come in!" Lucy grabbed hold of Nastu's wrist and forcibly dragged him into the house, sense he was the slowest one getting in.

She directed him to a seat at the table and plopped him onto the chair, even after her was officially seating her hands never left his shoulders, her eyes looking at the two other joining her tonight.

"Sorry and Merry Christmas." Lucy forced out of her tight throat.

Her heart was racing and her mind was blank, trying to pick a conversation and trying to make things back to normal before her outburst earlier this morning. Her hands squeezed Natsu's shoulders unconsciously until Natsu starting to squirm under her strength. She let go right away when she realized what she was doing and then went straight to pulling out her own chair and following the others at the table.

"I...I want to spend Christmas with you guys no matter what, so, I made dinner. I hope you can forgive my attitude this morning, I was just a little to angry for my own good." Lucy passed Natsu a glance; to see him looking straight back at her with hopefully eyes almost just about killed her.

Lucy's face flushed as hot as eating chilly peppers straight; the rest she wanted to say came out harder than ever before.

"So. I'm sorry I was being mean. Let's have a Happy Christmas."

Lucy avoided eye contact by quickly changing her glance downwards to the floor then they shifted towards her hands resting on her legs. They were balled up into fists and a bit shaky, she gathered up her remaining courage and looked back up to see them looking right back at her. Their faces neutral and unreadable; Lucy began to worry a little that maybe what she did was unfix-able and started to fidget in her seat.

"Oh Lucy..." Erza finally said, braking the unbearable silence hanging in the air all around her.

"It's not you who should apologies, it's us. And we're sorry, we'll make it up to you." Gray added.

Lucy's corner of her lips started to crack up in a small smile, a little relieved that those to were on the track of recovering there friendship with her. She wanted to look at Natsu to see if he had anything to say as well but her nerves wouldn't let her; she was stuck looking at the center or the table unable to turn any further.

"There's no way in hell I would ever stop looking for you Luce. If you got lost or missing...I wouldn't care if you were stuck in hell or 200 feet under the ground, I would find you." Natsu's voice sounded hoarse, like he hasn't used it for a while.

Her eyes bolted right up to meet his; her fingers dug into her palms as her heart raced inside her chest and pumped in her ears. He was looking straight at her with powerful eyes, the one she always saw when he got serious in a fight against an enemy but this wasn't of determination to beat her, this was a look that screamed 'I'll always find you no matter where you are'.

In the back ground Erza and Gray exchanged knowing looks and got up together, their actions catching Lucy's attentions and a flash of them leaving because they didn't want to be here with here, cross her facial expression. Erza was fast to reassure her that they weren't leaving for good but instead said,

"We forgot the presents at the guild, we'll get them and be right back."

Lucy's face relaxed and smiled at her, their mental girl talk doing the talking and before Gray and Natsu knew it Erza dragged Gray out of there to leave Lucy and Natsu alone together.

Even though Lucy's watched as they left her alone on Christmas with Natsu Dragneel, Natsu's eyes never left looking at her. Finally with much mental debate she turned to return his strong look; nothing was more nerve racking that trying to confront your own beating heart with out ruining the moment.

"Will you stop staring. It's making me uncomfortable." Lucy tried to play it off, waving her hand as if she was trying to clean the air of a smell.

"Luce..."

"I forgave you already, now stop staring." She tried again.

"Merry Christmas." There was movement in Lucy's peripheral vision, unconsciously turned out of curiosity.

There in his hands were two presents, one in each hand and the side of a small box just like the one Virgo gave to her back at the castle ruins. Actually there was one exactly like it in the hand he didn't out stretch towards her; the other one he seemed to be trying to give was rapped in a beautiful gold and blue swirls of sparkles, neatly finished with a red ribbon and a bow on top.

Lucy hesitantly took it out of his hands and looked at it and seeing how it was well wrapped, she knew he wasn't the one to wrap it. She looked up to him with knowing eyes and he told her the truth as he ungracefully destroyed the celestial wrapping to his own gift -from Virgo no doubt.

"I have Levy and Mira pick the and doing of the wrapping, I tried to do it myself but...Mira told me I was 'simply horrible at it'." Her lips went into a scowl from the memory.

Lucy giggle and watched him take out the matching black wrist band with the Fairy Tail symbol stitched on, he straight away put it on just like she did when she opened hers. Lucy smiled and lifted one of her arms up, Natsu looked at her movements until he spotted the same thing on her wrist; the same black band rested comfortably on her slender wrist.

"Virgo wasn't very creative." Lucy lied, when really Virgo purposely made a matching set.

"Open yours." Natsu nodded toward the unwrapped present in her hands.

Lucy internally slapped her face for not opening it right way like he expected. She tried to open it neatly like she did with Virgo's present but Natsu's eyes bore into her to go faster and forget about trying to open it without ruining the wrapping. Her eyebrow twitch to his inpatients and decided to hell with it.

She used her nails to rip the pretty wrapping and gripped a chuck of the gold and blue wrap, yanking of the majority of it. The boxed used was a simple plain white color; Lucy slowly lifted the lid and gasped at what was inside.

There carefully resting on the cushion like bottom of the box was beautiful gold earrings with dangling stars, a moon and a sun symbol joined the stars yet separated to one individual earring. Actually they were the earrings she was looking at the last time they went on a mission together, just the two of them.

Back when the just finished a mission dealing with some petty thieves and were checking out the town before leaving; Lucy's request. She had came across one of the market stalls that sell pretty jewelry, she was drawn in by this very earrings but when she asked the price. It was wait to ridiculous, she tried using her feminine wiles to lower the price but the clerk was a jack ass and didn't fall for it one bit. Lucy bit her lip in frustration upon the memory.

She looked up to Natsu wondering how he got it without her knowing and how ridiculous it was that he spent so much for them. But then when she saw the look on his face she knew right away that he didn't pay for it at it's original price.

"You didn't..." She said in a shocked voice and Natsu just smiled.

"You're evil! You can't threaten people just to lower prices!" Lucy declared, like she was one to talk.

Funny how she knew she was not different when she too tries for discounts using her body as eye candy to male clerks. Natsu knew it too, being with her for so long allowed him to know her little habits and tricks. Her cracked up a smile.

"You like it either way."

Lucy blushed and decided to try them one now instead of later. She put the last one on and then looked at Natsu with a satisfied expression, a huge smile plastered on her lips. She couldn't believe that out of all the people Natsu got the one present she really wanted because she missed out on it before.

"Thanks Natsu!" Without warning Lucy threw herself at him, engulfing him in a big hug.

His body froze on spot; her large chest blocking her from hugging closer, she looked up at him with a smile on her face and said,

"Merry Christmas Natsu!"

When she backed away he had something wrapping around his neck on top of his precious scarf from Ingneel, there wrapped loosely was another scarf. Flames and scales imprinted into it's knitted fibers and a small red Fairy Tail mark -the same color as his tattoo- on one of the corners. He pulled the loose part up to see the patterns better and couldn't help smile at himself.

"Awesome Luce!" He flashed her his famous grin and returned the thank you hug with twice the force she used.

She had to violently pound on his back to let him know he was beginning to suffocate her. He let go, but then there was a look of realization cross his face, Lucy's eyebrows drew closer together in a confused manner.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked worriedly.

Not saying a word her got up off the chair and started heading towards the window, the one with the mistletoe above it, though Lucy had long forgotten she placed it there.

She followed him to her bed and watched him pull the window up to leave, he turned back with a blank face, Lucy was completely confused and didn't understand his actions. Sometimes she wondered why Natsu called her the weird one when really he was.

He signaled her to come closer and so she listened, still not sure what he was up to. She crawled across her pink covered bed to meet him at the window.

"Natsu? I don't understa..."

Lucy got cut off.

Warm lips pressed long and hard against her own, her eyes still open and shocked while the onyx one's she knew so well were closed and enjoying the feeling of the kiss. When the warm feeling left her cold she looked up to the ash colored eyes trying to question his reasons, her mouth open to ask why when Natsu pointed up. Her eyes followed until she saw the green and red plant stuck onto the wall above the window frame; a blush began to spread all over Lucy's body.

She couldn't believe it. Natsu kissed her and because he knew rules of the mistletoe or maybe because he was just using that as an excuse to kiss her. But that thought was quickly diminished, Lucy just didn't think Nastu would ever kiss her for any other reason.

"I forgot to tell Happy I'm here, I'll just go fetch him." Natsu pointed outside, the sign for the general direction to wherever Happy was now.

Lucy still blushing nodded very slowly, her lips pressed together as her feelings battler with each other. One side wanting to believe that he didn't it on purpose while the other felt hurt because she though that the mistletoe was the only reason he'll ever kiss her.

Her eyes went down as the hurt feelings began to overpower the other. Natsu notice that Lucy was looking more down than he though she would, was the kiss really that bad? He wondered to himself, Mira and the other girls keep pocking at him to make sure to meet Lucy under a mistletoe, not sure why they insisted when he was planning to either way.

He cleared his throat to get her attention and she lifted her eyes to look back at hi, he couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his tanned cheeks.

"Umm,"

"..."

"Ah.."

Natsu tried to get the words out, just three little words, words that sounded so lame and cheesy that they would be easy to say right of the bat now not wanting to leave his lips.

His nose picked up the sent of Gray and Ezra heading there way and would be at the door step any moment now, now feeling rushed he did what his body told him to do instead of fretting about words.

He kissed her again.

This time more passionately, his hands went to hold her head steady and when he did so his fingers felt the softness of her golden strands of hair. Her smell growing more potent by the moment, so much so he sucked in a her smell through his nose as his body grew closer towards her.

Her hands went up to rest on his chest, her back arched a bit by his pull; there was no resistance.

At first Lucy was yet again surprise by the kiss but this time she knew that it wasn't the mistletoe's doing, this was a kiss coming from Natsu himself. She closed her eyes to fall more into the passion he was giving her and her hear hammered in her ears, no it wasn't her's it was Natsu's beat she was hearing. His large and calloused hands cupped her ears to hold her head steady, his pulse covered up any other sound around her, including the knocking on her door.

Natsu's lip suddenly left hers and she was stricken with the feeling of wanting more but was knocked back to her sense with him retreating into the night air outside and the two other Team Natsu members walking back in.

Lucy looked the two with a flustered face and surprised written all over her body; Erza and Gray looked at her with equal surprise.

Erza's eyes narrowed to the earrings on Lucy's ears, her little bit messier hair, the pinker lips then before and the glow of a girl in love radiating off of her. She smirked.

"Let's continue dinner shall we?" Erza gave Lucy a knowing look.

Lucy perked and quickly got off the bed and unconsciously straightened out her clothes as if she was doing naughty things earlier.

Gray on the other hand was a bit more clueless than usual, he was confused and unaware of what just happened and of course asked where was Natsu. Lucy's face burst into flames and Erza giggle to her friends reaction.

Gray just didn't realize that his childhood friend was one step a head of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas to you all!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. I know it didn't start with what you would expect, like going straight to the gushy stuff but I wanted to stick to the development of their ever growing closeness _*Fangirling!_**

**Sorry that this was posted a little later than I had planned but Christmas is detracting so I didn't really have time to type the last half right away.**

**SO this is how this Christmas Special ends or is it?**

* * *

><p>Bonus:<p>

Natsu ran as fast as he could back to his house where Happy was sitting all by himself waiting for Natsu to return home, he felt bad for forgetting to go get him before heading to Lucy's. But in a sad and mean kind of way, he was grateful. If head brought Happy along earlier he would have never gotten that chance to do what he did.

His cheeks were rosy and they weren't like that because of the cold Christmas winter air.

As he rushed back home her recalled how her lips felt on his, the first time it was far to short and far to little to remember it clearly. Though he'll never forget it, it was just one of those kisses with feeling but also just not that memorable.

But the second kiss, though, was a whole different story. He didn't plan it like the first one once he remember Happy and jumped at the opportunity to use the mistletoe to his advantage. Not the last on, the last one was rushed and unexpected but she still accepted it and reacted to it.

Lucy kissed back.

Just the memory of it made his heart race faster than ever before, although he wasn't sure at this point, if it was because he was happy or because his been running at full speed all the way home.

He stood in front of his little shack of a home, frozen in front of the door while breathing heavily and heart pounding. With shaky hands he opened the door and walked in while looking around to see if Happy was anywhere around near by.

"Happy?" He called.

Happy's head popped out from behind something that looked like a rocking chair completely covered in clothes and other stuff that reminded him of past missions. Happy cheered to his best buds return.

"Natsu!"

Happy flew into Natsu's arms and looked up to him.

"Where have you been? I was starting to think you didn't want to spend Christmas with me." Happy's ears lowered sadly.

Natsu gave him the biggest smile and told him that Lucy was having a Christmas dinner at her place and that they were invited, of course he left out the little bit where he and Lucy had exchange a little more than just gifts. But the rest was public knowledge.

Though Happy had his suspicions, his best friend/parent was a little to happy for just present exchanging.

~*O*~

Happy and Natsu returned to Lucy's apartment; Erza and Gray had already started eating without them. The moment Natsu came back in, Erza shot his a knowing look and then glare at him as if she was telling him, 'hurt Lucy and you die', out loud. he gulped down a lump in his throat due to Erza's threat, Happy floated over to Lucy and slammed himself into her soft chest.

"Merry Christmas Lucy!"

"Merry Christmas Happy." Lucy giggled while hugging Happy tighter.

Natsu gulped down another lump down his throat, this time out of jealousy. Oh how he wish he could do the same, Lucy sudden looked up at him with a beautiful smile.

"Welcome back, come on. Let's eat, we've been waiting for you." Lucy said cheerily.

"Not us, only you Lucy." Gray pointed at her with a fork and a mouth full of meat.

Natsu wanted to let the blush rush to his cheeks at the thought that Lucy was waiting to eat specifically for him but he didn't let it happen, all in order to not show the Ice Princess that he would be overjoyed over such a small act.

"I'm starving!" Natsu declared, taking the seat that was empty and beside Lucy.

"I made something special for you Natsu, it's a new recipe that I found in one of the cook books I got from Levy. Though no promises that it'll be any good, I just made it randomly."

Lucy went to the kitchen counter and picked up the extra spice apple pie and placed it beside Natsu, he eyes it with a watering mouth.

"It's extra spice, apparently. I did have to put a lot of hot peppers in it, sooo..." Lucy looked at the others with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry guys that you can't have any, I don't think you'll like it. But! I did make other desserts." She clapped her hands in reassurance.

She eyes Erza in particular and a grin painted her lips, she went to the fridge with a bounce in her step and took out a large and deliciously looking white icing cover cake with strawberries lined up in a row around the cakes top. Erza's eyes started sparkling the moment her eyes laid on it.

"Looks absolutely amazing Lucy!" She said cheerfully, everyone knew Lucy just made this Christmas, Erza's favorite.

~*O*~

Everyone enjoyed their meals and they were now moving onto the desserts that have been torturing them, just sitting there on the counter not far away. Waiting to be devoured but only until they finished the main course. Lucy left Natsu to his own devises since the apple pie could only be eaten by him alone, instead she help cute the strawberry cake and gave everyone else a respectable sized slice.

"Thanks Lucy for the wonderful food and this delicious cake." Erza said her thanks as she stuffed her mouth with the cake.

She was eating it a little quick, probably to worried that something bad will happen and the cake would be wasted. Gray at it slowly savoring the taste, he hummed at how good it tasted and also said thank you for the food. Happy tried saying thank you as well but his mouth was to full of cake, a mess of icing around his mouth made him kind of look like he has rabbis. But that would be rude to mention.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Lucy used a spear napkin to wipe his fur clean, Happy swallowed and said sorry.

"WAH~!"

Natsu yelled, everyone almost jumped out of their seat in surprise. They looked at him as he just finish downing a bit of the spicy apple pie, his eye clearly sparkling in satisfaction.

"This is so good Luce!"

Everyone's eyes at the table almost bulged out of their eye sockets except for Natsu. His face left Lucy's and he went back to biting down another piece of pie. Lucy's hand went up to her lips that were now tingling due to the amount of hot peppers used in the pie.

Natsu kissed her, and in front of everyone.

Natsu gulped his second bit and then noticed everyone's shocked faces.

"What?"

Gray pointed to Lucy then to him and then repeated the next couple of times until Erza grabbed hold of his hand and brought it back down to his lap. Erza took another folk full of cake and continued eating like it never happened, since of course she knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Just didn't expect Natsu to do it in front of them so soon.

Silence hung in the air for the exception of the occasionally clinking of Erza's fork going in for another bit. Natsu was silent because of the realization of his action finally clicked in his mind, Lucy lost in the faint kiss and shock of it. And then there was Gray, mouth open and wide eyes, he couldn't believe it.

The moment stayed for another 5 clinks of Erza's fork until Gray finally exploded.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>And at last we come to the true ending. Haha, sorry Gray but Natsu beat you to the punch. <strong>


End file.
